


职场情人。

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Relationships: 松天 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	职场情人。

回忆一下，高天亮从前的休息时间都是在做什么的。

不用跟着大明星们去赶行程，不用挤人堆里冒着撞碎镜头的危险去抓拍，不用听老板的谩骂，也不用看前辈们的眼色——啊，想想就爽透了。

其实也就只能干想想了。

即使小孩儿在休息日不用切身体会职场压力，可数不尽的小零工也等着他处理，毕竟，业绩暂时为负数的狗仔收入是不足以支撑他的日常开支的。于是可怜的高天亮还会接一些PS，游戏代练的活儿，天天对着电脑，一年下来都数不清垃圾桶里扔过几瓶空的眼药水罐儿了。

再来看看现在——

整个人横躺在米色羊绒沙发上，一腿抵着天鹅绒抱枕，在沙发边晃悠的脚飒着拖鞋，还不停地把洗净的饱满车厘子往嘴里送。

有好吃的好喝的供着，还住着三层楼精装小洋房——啊，生活。

高天亮以前特有骨气，年少无知的时候特别反感“包养”这两个字，他认为主动寻求被Alpha包养的Omega或者Beta都是人穷志短的，居然为了生活为五斗米折腰，实属家门不幸，族群败类，然而现在——他希望刘青松能这样养他一辈子。换了小孩儿的解释，他可不是主动寻求的包养，明明是刘青松自己提出来的，意外，纯属意外，两者不能归为一类。

掰着指头仔细数数，应该是被养了有三个月左右了。

他俩的行程很规律，刘青松的通告赶到哪儿，高天亮就一起跟到哪儿，对外没公开，对内只是说小孩儿是刘青松的远房表亲，但实际上是什么关系两人心里明镜儿似的，床上关系呗。刘青松帮高天亮度过一次又一次的发情期，高天亮也会在床上配合着解决刘青松每次的生理欲望——虽然每次都以高天亮直不起腰结尾。期间高天亮的待遇好得不得了，刘青松给了他一张黑卡，让他闲在家里没事就出去玩，刷多少钱都不管，毕竟人家身价上亿大明星，还是个富二代，咱松宝，不愁钱。

这就是被钻石王老五包养的感觉吗，爱了爱了。

小孩儿一边瞎想着一边吃着车厘子一边看着电视，滋润得不得了。

即使表面上活得光鲜亮丽，他心里还是会有难过的时候。

毕竟年轻气盛，小孩儿左不过才19，莫名其妙被在床上欺了一顿又莫名其妙被包养，这谁乐意啊？高天亮甚至怀疑刘青松是人格分裂，在电视屏幕上表现得有多儒雅随和，现实生活上就有多么“儒雅随和”，还真没少甩脸子给他看，直到高天亮从电话里偷听到刘青松把YM报社里他曾经的直属上司降级去体验下层狗仔的生活后，他对大明星的恶毒看法才稍稍有了点改观——之后晚上又被改了回来。

刘青松在床上是真的狠，明明不应该是Alpha会腰疼吗，小孩儿一做下来感觉全身的骨头都要散架了，气得高天亮用刘青松的卡给自己家里人刷了一辆车，结果刘青松知道了后不仅没生气，反而还给他家人名下添了栋别墅，虽然那日夜里高天亮被欺负得“唇焦口燥呼不得”就是了。

然而现在，被刘青松得雨露滋润得久了，甚至有些上瘾。刘青松去国外录节目快一个星期了还没有回来，高天亮一人在家里无所事事，虽然有每日和刘青松发消息聊一聊，但由于时差和业务繁忙，两人的聊天时常通常会隔着好几个小时。

虽然很不像承认，但是这是真的——高天亮有点想刘青松了。

已经是夜里了，高天亮刚洗完澡，裹着浴袍站在房间的落地镜前出了神。浴袍的领口很大，不仅能看到小孩儿的锁骨凸起，还能瞥见光滑的颈窝。小孩伸出手，指腹轻轻触在了颈窝处，为了不遮挡镜子中的倒影，他还稍稍偏了偏头。

除了亲吻高天亮的猫唇，刘青松最喜欢的就是在他的脖颈处留下属于自己的印记。不比临时标记，刘青松觉得在Omega光洁的身体上留下整齐的齿痕和粉粉的记号更能宣示主权，于是每场情事下来，小孩儿的身上总能是在情欲之外的红又添上好几枚的淡粉。

他索性用两指夹着那块皮肤，摩擦着，撕扯着，直到白嫩变成淡淡浅粉，他才舍得放开手。手指还是没有嘴巴利索，自己做出的印记始终没有刘青松做出来的好看。

刘青松会习惯在亲吻后将嘴唇下滑，滑倒他的脖颈处，用柔软的唇轻轻抿着，而后慢慢吮着，像春夏交替时节那股和煦的风吹过一样，把小孩儿整个人都变得柔软了。像是品用战利品一样地霸道，却又是像擦拭珐琅一般小心，高天亮是一个企图曝光他私生活的小贼，却也是不染凡尘的狐精，啃咬之余的舔舐像是安慰一样，桃花般淡粉的伤口上又多了一层刘青松的广玉兰，清新得很。

他向后退，重重地倒在了床上。

这是刘青松的习惯之一，亲够了，吻够了，就得准备进入正题了。他喜欢把高天亮直接推在床上，打量着从凌乱衣领中露出的大片前胸，白皙的酮体在暖色灯光下会显得更加诱人。不用担心小孩儿会磕着碰着，毕竟床非常软，倒下来那一瞬间还可以回弹两下。

他双手胡乱地扒拉着浴袍带，思绪纷繁，还是停了下来——刘青松不会这么做。

他会把高天亮推倒在床上，而后单膝跪在小孩儿的双腿间。高天亮最喜欢的那只手会整个张开在微微颤动的胸膛上，再慢慢伸进浴袍，寻着那株茱萸。

接着就是信息素。

刘青松的信息素如浪如潮搬涌来，整个覆住了小孩儿，充斥着整个房间。本来还准备口吐芬芳的小孩儿在广玉兰香的攻势下彻底乱了阵脚，咽在嘴边的国骂生生变成了喘息，就像刚被捞上岸的小鱼，嘴巴一张一合，上气不接下气地呼吸着。

他学着刘青松，把手伸入浴袍内，慢慢地探着。小孩儿捻着那小小蜜糖，轻轻地揉搓着那颗凸起，身体还因忽然蔓延来的电流颤了一下，又再用食指指腹把那挺立向下按压，深入进皮肤，激得他轻喘出声。

感觉还是少了点什么。

刘青松在用手勾起小孩儿足够欲望后会继续用唇在他奶白色的胸口上留下印记。和脖颈处一样，会亲吻，会吸吮，又会用舌苔碾过那被玩弄红肿的一点，另一只手也会照顾到被冷落的另一边。一场情事下来，小孩儿整个人都是红色的，像桃蕊一样妩媚，像赤芍一样妖媚。

再然后刘青松会做什么。

都已经做到这种程度了，想必高天亮已经湿得不得了了。手指的进入不会费力，他自己也不会疼。指腹在泥泞周围摸索着，却迟迟不进入，明明只是在腿根四周摩擦就能引来如潮快感，若是真就直接进去了那得会让他爽到失去知觉吧——以前的确是这样的，现在有了刘青松长达三个月的滋润，早就变得不一样了。

高天亮是个小小探险家，这是在刘青松离开后第一次自渎，也可以说的上是从小到大的第一次，毕竟小家伙从小到大都是好孩子，用家长的话来说就是清纯可人从不骂人，用同学的话来说就是平易近人可爱害羞，用刘青松的话来说就是狐媚性子带阴阳师。

小孩儿其实对性方面的事是有些害怕的，他的是个Omega不说，一次一次的热潮能要了他的命，他可不想成为那种在Alpha面前卑躬屈膝任意欺辱的人，然而分化结果却不尽如人意，只能次次用数不清的抑制剂来拖延，来逃避，可自从被刘青松抓到后，所有事情都变了。像电影《黑天鹅》中的Nina一样，一旦被解放天性就变得一发不可收拾，正巧刘青松就是那导火索，把他从白兔彻头彻尾地变成了一只狐狸，一只欲狐，一只狐精。

手指长驱直入那早已泥泞的花穴，高天亮在颤抖之余发出了今夜第一声长长的喘息。接着他模仿着刘青松，手指在娇穴内开垦着，抽插着，淌出一波又一波的蜜液，打湿了腿根，又流到了床单上。他拱起手指，发出了第二声长叹，慢慢地和柔软肠壁交汇着，纠缠着，紧接着又是第三声，第四声...整个房间都是小孩儿的浪叫与交合处的靡乱水声，色情得不得了，更何况，夜还长，今晚上有够他叫的。

——

刘青松不记得自己是从什么时候开始真正关注到高天亮的。可能前两夜里他只是把突然闯入自己生活的小孩儿当成了泄欲的工具，但似乎没几天就变了。

他以前也有过床伴，完事过后拿钱便拍拍屁股走人，一气呵成，所有关系全都发生在床上，离了床大家又是老死不相往来的陌生人。高天亮的出现让他萌生了把小贼当作固定床伴的想法——尤其是在见了他在床上失去理智泪流不止的样子。在哄骗着小孩儿答应之后，好些东西的发展都在刘青松的意料之外。

刘青松是个节制的人，尤其是性事方面，毕竟精力是留给工作的，光是赶通告都能累得他一觉睡三天。高天亮彻彻底底打破了这个禁制，哪怕是光看到他无意露出的光滑后颈，下一秒就能拥着小孩儿滚上床。

然而高天亮也不是一个单纯的床伴。

他平常也会照顾刘青松。明明做饭一类的家务活儿保姆来做就好了，可他非要掌勺，说是要让刘少尝尝自己的手艺；平常也没闲着，刘青松在家里办公，他就端去些自己做的小点心，像饼干，土豆泥，然后立马离开，不打扰工作；又或每当刘青松是回到家后累得不行，洗完澡后躺在床上又觉得浑身不自在，腰酸背痛的，小孩儿就把刘青松翻个面，为他按摩。这贴心地照料生活起居还满足床上需求，活脱的就是一对AO嘛。

刘青松意识到这点时却发现时间仅仅过去了五天，仅仅五天高天亮就能占据自己生活和内心的一大块——好像也没什么不妥。于是他就开始纵容高天亮，为他收拾了前任老板，知道他买车也不责怪，顺手划去一套房，还好吃好喝的不间断供应，还知道小孩儿喜欢打游戏，买的东西所有都是最高配置，眼睛都不眨一下，肉都不带疼的。

现在是九点半。刘青松推开电脑房的门，却不见平常都在这个点上分的小孩儿。高天亮每次出门都会发消息跟刘青松提前报备，现在应该还在家里。难道是睡了？这么早，不太可能。

他迈开步子，朝着两人的房间走去。

空气好热，像是点燃了的花房一样，使君子的香味从长廊尽头的房间处蔓延开来，他噤了声，放轻脚步，似乎是意识到了什么。

在长廊就能见着从虚掩的门里照射出来的光，明明应该安静得可怕，越靠近却越能听到更多令人脸红心跳的声音。

刘青松目睹了全过程，例如，小孩儿是怎么用手指假做几个草莓印，是怎么倒在床上，是怎么照拂胸前两点，又是怎么宽衣抚慰的。不难看出来，他是在模仿自己曾经做过的动作——所以在刘青松推开门时，高天亮意料之中地窘得红透了脸。

“...我，呃,”高天亮还倒在床上，软软的腰肢不足以支撑他坐起来面对他想了近一星期的人“欢迎...欢迎回来...?”

“你就是这样欢迎我的？”他欺身压上高天亮，一手扶着小孩儿绵软的侧腰，一手手臂撑在一边，和膝盖一起分摊着整个人的重量。

“哥哥不喜欢吗？”

狐狸就是狐狸，上一秒刚被抓包做着不齿的事，下一秒就能脸不红心不跳地把他自己整个人都送过来，还搂着自己的脖颈，在耳边腻着一声一声唤着哥哥，唤着刘少，还像猫一样在脸颊边轻轻蹭着，那不安分的膝盖也循着早已硬挺的欲望摩擦着，颇有暗示的意味。

“可以直接进来，我都弄好了，就等哥哥了。”

高天亮微微笑着，猫唇抿在一起，却也收不住那对狡黠的尖牙。

刘青松顺着高天亮的意思，俯身吻住他的下一秒便扶着自己挺立的性器送进了Omega柔软濡湿的花穴。

说来也奇怪，两人在情爱时刻都是面对着面的，从来都没有尝试过后入或者侧入，除了第一夜。用高天亮的话来说就是，看不见刘青松的脸会让他很没有安全感，而且他他别喜欢抱着刘青松，嗅着他颈间信息素的味道；刘青松则表示，他很喜欢小孩儿在意乱情迷的模样，尤其是那眼睛，深邃的黑被染上迷情的紫和粉，简直让人欲罢不能。两人心照不宣，抱着对方度过了一个又一个的夜晚。

在刘青松彻底进入高天亮后，两人都发出了一声满意的叹息。

刘青松轻轻咬住小孩儿一边的耳垂，满意地得到一声浅浅的呻吟后，一只手从腰上滑到他胸前，在樱红两点处揉捏着，另一只手扶着小孩儿的后颈，安抚似地揉捏着。

高天亮的呼吸立即急促起来，他几乎是一下子瘫软在了床里，刘青松的信息素紧紧裹着他，他像是要溺死在甜美花香编制的柔软梦境中了——这让小孩儿想起来自己以前和刘青松开的玩笑，说是两人做爱像花精打架似的，房间里三种不同味道的花翻来覆去，只可惜花和花之间也有生殖隔离——可是你和我没有，刘青松紧接着补充到。

“很喜欢？”刘青松在他耳边轻轻呼气，缓缓抽动着。

小孩儿攥紧拳头，咬住下唇尽力不发出任何音节。

这一举动无疑惹恼了刘青松，他报复性地做了一记深入，被蓦然蹂躏的凸起激起一长串电流，在小孩儿绵软的身体里到处乱窜，爽得高天亮直接叫出了声。身体各处感官的刺激如同慢慢蓄力的浪花，在得到推力后卷着小孩儿向更高更远处前进，速度也越来越迅猛，他开始眩晕，伸手环住刘青松的脖颈，在他耳边喘着，哭着，叫着，一声声地唤着他的名字，中间还穿插着几句“太快了”“慢点”“不行了”之类的求饶话语。

刘青松无奈又纵容地勾起嘴角，他托着高天亮的臀部，把小孩儿的腿环在了自己腰间。他因为重力和角度变化而突然进入得更深，这引得小孩儿呜咽了一声，徒劳地想逃开，却无处使力，无路可退。

他本来想慢慢来，可却低估了自己对高天亮的想念，一个星期说长不长，却能将三个月都腻在一起的两人的心拉得更近，牵得更紧。他本来想恶趣味地将小孩儿压在身下，让他祈求自己，可瞧见当高天亮学着他的方式自渎，伪装是自己在与他做爱时他已经忍不了了，完全忘记自己有这个计划，恨不得失了理智闯入小孩儿身体的最深处。虽然结果是一样的，但好歹有个过程。

他像是一头饥渴的困兽，在狐狸的身体里肆意操弄着，还啃噬着他的脖颈，留下几道深浅不一的牙印，转而在印记上吮吸，舔舐，伤痕又变成了粉红，这跟高天亮印象中的一模一样。

刘青松反复碾压着小孩儿的前列腺，所有的思绪瞬间分崩离析，不复存在。高天亮的身子过于敏感，而刘青松又总是没完没了地抽插着。他按住小孩儿，狠狠地进入，直到小孩儿什么也做不了，只能一声腻一声哑地哭叫着。三个月已经足够刘青松摸清这诱人的酮体，他一次一次地在肠壁中地敏感点内撞击碾压，激得小孩儿痉挛不止，数次抽插都能带出更多的蜜液。

高天亮有些呼吸不畅，他扭动着身子想从情潮中逃离，却换来对方更为强势的压制，刘青松一次次在他敏感点处碾过，正一步步把他推向情欲的巅峰，小孩儿无意识地哭喊着“哥哥”“放过我吧”“真的要坏掉了”之类的话，却不想这些话在刘青松耳朵里是更为催情的秘药。

刘青松的抽插速度再次加快，把小孩儿本就断断续续的声音变得更为支离破碎。高天亮仿佛来到了云端，眼前什么都是模糊不清的，唯一能清晰感知到的就是身体里酥酥麻麻的电流，下一秒就要把他整个人的灵魂电个通透。高天亮哀嚎着射了出来，他触到了云层顶端，浑浑噩噩不清晦明，只有无数闪烁着的星星在从他眼前飞过，逆射着进入天空，然后带着他一起坠落。小孩儿在到达顶点时习惯性地收紧了肠壁，刘青松低吼着也达到了高潮，微凉的白浊喷洒在那收缩不止的肠道里。

高天亮脱力地倒在刘青松地怀里昏昏欲睡，却被揽入一个温暖的怀抱，紧接着时失重感，他被打横抱了起来，等小孩儿再次清醒过来时他发现自己整坐在放满温水的浴缸里，身后是环抱着他的刘青松。

“欢迎回来啊松松。”小孩儿调笑似地向后看去，狐狸耳朵一抖一抖地，似乎又变成了平常活力充沛的模样。

“嗯。”刘青松宠溺地应着，嘴角不自觉地勾了起来，他伸手捏了把小孩儿软软的粉红脸蛋，用更为宠溺的语气回答着“我也想你。”


End file.
